


Rain Clouds

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Gen, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou broken Kagami‘s hope，and rebuild his world in a “Tendou’s way”.</p><p>A story about what happen to Kagami after his little brother dead，and some memory in Shibuya turn a boy into the man named “Tendou Souji”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I 'm so sorry that this slash is wrote by Chinese ...I have been try to translated it in English but I failed .I have to say both Chinese and English is a profound language .But if somebody would like to read it ,I will be very happy !
> 
> All hail Tendou / Kagami !Love you !

“煦，今天的员工餐是什么？”天道走进Bistro La Salle，像往常一样招呼着。煦在听到天道的提问后，只是抬头看了他一眼。她在给隔壁桌的顾客下单，之后迅速把单子放在了厨房的窗台边。“今天客人太多了，没有时间给你做饭。”留下这句话后，她走向另一桌的客人，帮他们的玻璃杯满上了水。  
天道看了看周围，每一桌都满座了，本来就不算宽敞的咖啡屋显得更加拥挤。煦游走在每一桌之间提供他们要求的服务，几乎没停过，老板娘作为唯一的厨师就更不用说，早就在厨房忙的不可开交。只有她们两个人。

“加贺美那家伙又翘班了？”天道走进厨房，双手插在裤袋里，随口问到，他的眼神并没有刻意地搜寻那个身影，他知道他并不在这里；没有谁比天道更清楚加贺美的行踪。  
老板娘在百忙之中抽空给了他一个简短的回答：“加贺美请了一个星期的病假，怎么，你不知道？”把装饰好的芒果蛋糕递给煦之后，她给了他一个疑惑的眼神，“我以为你们是好朋友。”  
天道挽起袖子，打开水龙头，冲洗着放在盆子里的新鲜果蔬。“为了能吃到煦的料理，我就帮帮你们吧。”说着接过了新下单的纸条，走向了梳理台。他背对着老板娘，这让她看不见他的表情。这不妨碍她听懂话语中的笑意，毕竟男人并没有特意地掩饰它。“还有，我跟他不是朋友。”

在被天道礼貌地“请”出了厨房之后，老板娘用抹布擦着自己的手，不时回头看看天道。煦收好了客人走后留下的盘子向她走来。“煦。”她叫住了她。“那个，天道君和加贺美……不没事了。”在出口之后她又觉得这样过分打听别人的生活似乎不太好，便没有继续探问。那个孩子认识的人，也坏不到哪里去的吧。老板娘这么想着，开始热情地招待新来的顾客。

煦对老板娘未完的提问感到奇怪，但她从来不是个多事的人，在顾客又提出其他要求的时候她就把它抛之脑后了。从那小半句话语中，她听到了加贺美的名字，不禁有些担忧地看向床边的小日历；那上面醒目的红圈记录了加贺美缺勤的天数。  
“加贺美那个笨蛋，到底在干什么啊。”顺着视线延伸到窗外的世界，煦发现原本晴朗的天空不知何时阴沉了下来，被大片大片的灰色掩盖着。“又要下雨了吗？”明明距离上一次仅仅过去四天而已。

这一次的用餐高峰期持续到午后三点才结束。煦送走最后一个客人后，原本热闹的小店又变得冷冷清清。门口的风铃叮叮咚咚的韵律回响在狭小的空间里，更显寂寥。天道解下围裙，交还到老板娘的手上。“今天真是谢谢你了，给你添了那么多麻烦。”老板娘笑着接过，报以真诚的道谢。“如果想吃煦的料理，我让她现在给你做？当然，我们请客。”天道看了看那个正在厨房刷碗的背影，非常干脆地拒绝了。“不用了，她今天也累的够呛。就让她好好休息吧。那顿免费的午餐我会留着下次享用的。”点头示意之后，天道拉开了咖啡屋的木门。站在梳理台前的少女没有回头。

悬在门前的风铃吟唱着杂乱无章的送别之歌，夹杂着水汽的轻风让吊在上面的空心竹不断地碰撞彼此，来继续它们的舞蹈。他走出了一段距离后，身后传来一阵脚步声。天道停下了脚步，追着他的那个人也停了下来。他转过身，煦喘着气将一把伞递到了面前。她没有抬头，眼睛盯着脚下的沥青路面。在天道接过了那把伞后，没来得及说谢谢煦就急急忙忙的踏上了来时的道路。  
她并不善于言辞，特别是面对他的时候。天道看了看煦特意送来的伞；它是最老旧的直柄式，纯蓝色没有任何花纹印在上面。这对女孩子来说似乎过于朴素了。  
天道感到眼皮被一丝刺过，出于身体机能的条件反射，他眨了眨眼睛，这传递了一个讯息。之后更多的雨丝袭击着他裸露在外的肌肤，在他的黑发上留下一个个晶莹的小水珠。  
他抬起头，天空的颜色比三个小时前更加沉重，层叠的灰云阴郁得像老头皱起来的脸。远处一片乌云正被风拉着向西南的方向移动，隐约还能窥见躲藏在其中的电闪雷鸣。  
男人原本一直上扬的嘴角垮下了一点弧度，他撑开伞，在飘扬的雨丝中离开了这条街道。

 

在前面那个十字路口左转就会看到一家不大的小食店。里面提供的食物实在算不上秀色可餐，幸好啤酒管饱的营销策略为这里拉来了一批稳定的客源，比如嗜酒的小职员。最重要的一点是，离Zect分配的公寓只有几步之遥。

门前艳丽的红灯笼被风雨打得摇摆不定，而在它们的下面，一个人蜷缩在门边。小小的屋檐根本无法抵挡浩大的雨势，在一波又一波冷雨的侵扰下，他终于睁开了眼睛，哆哆嗦嗦地想要站起来，然而双腿因为长时间的弯曲而出现了麻痹的症状，紧绷的肌肉无法支撑起全身的体重。他狠狠地摔在了地上，祸不单行，他的肩膀磕在了台阶的边角处。发出了一声闷哼，他换了个方法再次尝试，先是用双手撑起上半身，再用单脚用力一踮，靠着反作用力与又湿又冷的水泥地面分开了。  
他大口大口地呼着气，在稠密的雨幕中，他只能辨认出那对显眼的红灯笼。凭借着并不准确的方向感，他单手扶着墙，一瘸一拐地走出了小食店位于的小巷。他走得很慢，昨夜从一场斗殴中脱逃的身体无法经受他再做出超出负荷之外的行动。  
走出小巷后不久，有个模模糊糊的人影出现在原本空无一物的街道上，他正朝着自己的方向走来。等那人走得近些了，他看见他打着一把深蓝色的雨伞，慢条斯理地走在路中间，不管怎么走动都没有偏离道路的中轴线。一般人不会做出这种怪异的举动。  
怪人。他嘟嘟囔囔着，不打算细想。  
他扶着右边的墙，怪人走在路中间，两人的路线并没有叠合的地方。在自己离他还有两三步远的时候，怪人突然停下了，保持着撑伞的姿势一动不动。  
怪人。他又在心里说了一次，继续在雨中一步一步地挪动着，雨势比刚才减缓了一点，可见度还是不高。他一个不留神，踩在了类似罐头的东西上，整个人向后倒去，背部毫无缓冲地撞击水泥地的瞬间，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都搅在一起了。

在他挣扎的时候，有个脚步声越来越近，不一会儿他感到不再有雨水打在他身上，就像有什么挡在了自己的上方。  
他艰难地抬起头，看到一个黑发的男人用那把深蓝色的伞为他挡去了大部分潮湿。他居高临下地看着他，“加贺美。”叫出他名字的语调一如既往地傲慢。

他的名字如同咒语一般让混沌的头脑瞬间清醒，同时解封了他不愿再想起的记忆。压抑在心底的愤怒激发了加贺美的潜能，前一秒还像只战败的野狗一样狼狈，后一秒就从地上爬了起来，攥着天道被染湿不久的衣领，想要给他结结实实地来一拳。但就在他准备付诸行动的时候，之前累积的大大小小的痛感一次性爆发出来，让他膝盖一软，像只离开巢穴的雏鸟一样，急速陨落着。

在他以为会面临第三次摔倒前，天道架住了他。他松开了那把伞，拉着加贺美的左手环绕在他的后颈处，原本打伞的右手抱住他的肩膀，让他尽可能地靠着自己，以便承担起这个身体的重量。这一切发生得太突然，加贺美完全来不及反应。如果他来得及的话，他一定会推开天道。

在做完这些后，加贺美毫不意外地看到天道一脸轻松的样子。这个家伙在任何时候都这么游刃有余。  
没有了可以遮挡的东西，两人又变成了落汤鸡。上天还非常善意地送来了一阵寒风，把加贺美吹得全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他不自觉地缩了一下，然而天道一下就捏紧了他的手腕，另一只手钳制住他的肩膀，让他动弹不得。  
加贺美倒吸了一口冷气，瞪着天道。这个人的做事真是莫名其妙。但是他很快就把怨气吞回了肚子里。  
天道在看着他。即使在酒精的作用下加贺美还无法清晰地对焦，他还是能感知到对方落在自己脸上的目光。光是感知就让他觉得不寒而栗，一种不言而喻的威严像岩石一样压在他的心头，而天道甚至从头到尾没说一句话。他服从了他本能深处的懦弱，垂下了眼帘，不再直视天道。

在他们齐步离开的时候，雨势越来越小。那把深蓝色的雨伞孤零零地立在道路中间，天道和加贺美都无暇顾及他的存在。

它被遗忘了。

 

在被天道搀扶的时候，加贺美完全没留意两人的路径，只是顾着低头看着自己的鞋跟，还有天道的。那种忍不住让他臣服的压力已经淡化了，取而代之的是两人间挥散不去的尴尬和沉默。任何话题都不适合他们现在微妙的状况。  
等到天道停下的时候，他发现两人站在了他的公寓门前，天道用眼神示意他开门。天道松开了手，加贺美往右边倾斜了一下，很快站稳了，接着在身上胡乱地摸索着。意识比在街上的更朦胧了，不但记不清那串挂在蓝色钥匙圈的钥匙到底是放在了哪个口袋，连熟悉的门口也变得陌生起来。  
身边的那个人及时帮他解决了这个问题，他用两根手指在他的左裤袋里搜出了那串该死的钥匙。加贺美抬头看了看他。他听到天道发出了一声叹息，或许是一声嘲讽，也可能那只是加贺美幻想出来的。  
天道看起来没有把钥匙递给他的打算，于是加贺美退后一步，把空间腾出来让他开门。  
咔哒一声，门开了。客人比主人先进了屋。  
没有再理会天道，加贺美拖着疲惫的身体走向床边，仰面倒在了床上。他没有换衣服，身上的雨水都被柔软的床褥一点一点地吸收掉，在这个过程中他才发现自己的体温比平常的略高；他不确定这是发烧的症状还是酒精的附带作用仍残存在体内。不管是哪种情况，他都不在乎。  
加贺美觉得他现在累得能马上昏睡过去，眼皮却迟迟合不上，只能茫然地盯着天花板，像要看出一个洞似的。天道在附近走动的脚步声吵得他心烦意乱，又意外地让他的内心感到平静。这是意识都游离在身体之外的情况下他唯一能感受的真实。  
但那是天道给予的，那个夺去他世界的人怜悯式的恩赐。  
那种浓重的劳累感扩散到四肢五骸，加贺美闭上了眼睛，即便是这样，渴望的沉睡还是没有到来。

天道随意走动环视着四周，加贺美的住所比他预想的更干净和简单，整体装横以白色为主，不乏一些浅淡的蓝色加以点缀。从手机和单肩包的颜色不难看出他钟情蓝色。他听说蓝色代表的是忧郁，加贺美倒是个典型的反例，这个词跟他搭不上任何关系。天道看了看那个像滩烂泥似的倒在床上的人，在心里暗暗补充了一句。这几天除外。  
加贺美睁着眼睛在床上一动不动的状态让天道的心情莫名不爽，但这并不明显，至少他是这么定义的。从街上触碰到加贺美的手腕后他就知道他正在发烧，放任不管的话不知道会不会加重病情。这对天道来说可算不上什么有趣的事情。  
他拉开白色枫木的衣柜，本来是想找一条干毛巾给那个家伙，最后把注意力放到了衣柜里的东西上；衣柜里的衣服少的可怜，数量最多的工作用的西装，其他都是简洁的便服。他拨开挂在衣杆上的衣服，看到了藏在衣柜角落处的棒球棍，旁边还有一只棒球手套。它们看上去有些破旧，主人至少有两年没有碰过这些用具了。  
天道拿出毛巾，合上了衣柜的门。经过书桌的时候，一本摊开的笔记吸引了他的视线，那看上去是用来专门记录异虫事件的，最上面的那行日期是四天前。右面的墙上还挂着一块小白板，乱七八糟地写了很多地点，有些被涂掉了，最中间的街道名被一个红笔画了一个大大的圆圈。那正是天道上一次见到加贺美的地点。  
天道转身走向床边，加贺美还是保持着那个动作。他的衣服紧紧地贴在皮肤上，清楚地勾勒出身体的轮廓。他胸膛的起伏更明显了，若不是这样，他会以为他已经死了。

然后他在距离床边几步开外的地方停了下来。他忽然觉得这一切都不值得。天道可以为加贺美浪费时间做这些无谓的事情，但那边的那个人不是加贺美，而是一条失魂落魄的丧家犬。

天道不是什么慈善家，他没有义务去照看一个废人。

他把毛巾扔到加贺美的脸上，恰巧挡住了他的眼睛。他不愿意再像个保姆一样照顾他了，最后看了加贺美一眼，天道转身准备离开。  
这时一个微不可察的声音让他再次转过身来。  
那是一声很轻很轻的呜咽，来自加贺美的。正常情况下是无法听到的，现在这个公寓过分安静以致于那个声音被无限地放大。天道重新重新走到了床边，毛巾盖住了加贺美大半张脸，他只能看到他上下滑动的喉结。之后又是窒息般的沉默，在这个时候他们仿佛能听到彼此的心跳。  
“去洗澡。”  
床上的人理所当然地没有反应。被忽视多次的恼怒让天道的心情开始变得暴躁，他抓着加贺美的手腕用力把人拽了起来。手心里的皮肤比之前的更加滚烫，指腹能感受到的脉搏强有力地跳动着，与他死寂的平静形成强烈的反差。  
那条毛巾因为加贺美突然的起身从脸上滑下，无声地落到地上。天道终于看到了他被掩藏在面具之下的模样：泪痕遍布，被血丝染红的眼角，嘴巴由于惊讶微微张开。他的眼神，支离破碎。此时，那里面只有天道。

那一刻，他清楚了他做这些是为了什么。

天道还没想到用什么词句形容他此时的心情，加贺美先行垂下了眼皮，打断了两人交缠在一起的视线。他的手腕小幅度地转动着，想从天道德禁锢下挣脱。天道应允着松开了手。加贺美在他的注视下慢慢走向浴室，自始至终他的头都是低着的，可怜兮兮的背影就像被主人抛弃的幼犬，下一步就快要倒下去似的。天道对那些动物们敬而远之，他自然不会同情他。  
加贺美走进浴室后，制造出了一声不大的关门声，仿佛连关门这种微不足道的举动都用尽了他所有的力气。天道没有听到上锁的声音。  
不到一分钟，哗哗的水流声从里面传出，几缕白雾从门缝中飘出来，缓慢而随性地游荡着，不过一会儿就消散在空气中。它们重复着这个循环，直到水流声停下为止。可那听起来永远不会中断，尽管已经过了很长很长的时间。越来越多的烟雾充斥在这个小套间里。

 

天道皱了皱眉，床头的夜光闹钟显示加贺美已经进去超过半小时了，正常情况下早该出来了。他走到浴室前站了一会儿，除了水流声什么也没听见。这有些不寻常。他知道加贺美没有锁门，所以没打招呼直接开门进去了。  
大量的白雾涌了出来，挡住了天道的视线。雾气接触到房间内较冷的空气迅速液化，在天道的脸上留下了一层薄薄的水汽，潮湿而黏腻。不一会儿，白雾散去，他又能看见浴室内的情况了。不出所料，加贺美站在淋浴器前，闭着眼睛，任由水流冲刷着他的身体。他连衣服都没脱，被充分浸泡过的布料看上去异常沉重。他的肩膀耷拢着，似乎是被衣服的重量压垮的。听到天道进来的声音，他才缓缓抬起头。眼神里的灰蒙占据了世界原有的色彩，就跟盲人的眼睛一样，空有其表。但他还是看着他，也只是看着。  
天道把加贺美从喷头下拉了出来，用一旁架子上的毛巾帮他擦着头发，尽管内心的想法是把这个家伙揍一顿扔在这里自生自灭就好，可是自从要处理的对象变成了加贺美以后，实际情况常常不能按照他既定的计划进行。  
被这样细致对待的人顺从地低下头，发丝的前梢还垂着水滴。不知道是被热水熏的还是发烧烧的，他的脸色带着浅浅的红，耳朵尖的位置格外明显。从天道的角度看，这样的加贺美安静而乖巧。以往他的形象都是聒噪且倔强。不过这样的反差他并不讨厌。

战争通常在沉默中爆发。在天道还在观察他的时候，加贺美突然抓住了他的手腕，让他不得不停下擦拭的动作。两人接触的那一块皮肤火辣得像被火焰灼烧着，天道不禁想，其他地方是不是也带有同样的高温。  
加贺美抬起头，天道的眼里映出的是一张及其矛盾的脸，好几种对立的感情杂糅在一起，无法简单地定义他所表达的情绪。这种眼神真是难得，天道想着，大概以后也看不见了吧。于是他允许自己在等待对方开口的同时，将这幅模样一丝不差地刻在脑海里。  
“你到底要干什么。”天道没有回答。如同他对他的那样，只是看着。旁边没关的喷头还在不断地哭泣着。“擅自做出那样的举动，又擅自跑来关我的事情……”加贺美的双手揪住天道胸前的衣襟，质问着他，“你以为你是什么……救世主吗！”  
他的眼睛再次湿润，淌出来的是绝望与崩溃。  
天道在那一刻看见了自己，17年前幼小懦弱，束手无策的天道总司。  
可惜他终究不是他，不是那个世界独一无二的英雄。  
“啊，就是那样吧。因为我很强。奶奶说过，大的伞会不知不觉保护更多的人。”他笑了笑，里面蕴含着的是赞许与期待，但在加贺美看来，那只是轻视和高傲。这种掌控一切的狂妄激起了加贺美的怒火。他把天道推到墙上，盯着对方毫无波澜的眼睛喊道：“别开玩笑了！你以为像你这样的人……”他的话还没说完，手腕一疼，下一秒就被天道弯折着手臂反制住上半身，头还被死死地按在位于洗手盆上方的镜面上。  
天道的力度不大，却很有技巧，一系列的推搡牵动了他肩膀上的新伤。加贺美咬紧了下唇，疼痛叫嚣着迫切地寻找能够宣泄的出口。但他不能向天道示弱，至少不是现在。他最大限度地把他的头转向后方，瞪着天道。那其中并没有仇恨。  
加贺美发现天道的脸色带着一抹狠厉，他的话语启动了对方体内的某种开关，无法抑制的杀气带着不容忽视的压迫感冲击着加贺美。像一把沾染了无数鲜血的匕首，锋利得心惊胆颤。

他从来没见过这样的天道，也从未想过会见到这样的天道。加贺美的头脑一片空白，本能地想要远离这个危险的存在，然而不断颤抖的身体让他只能僵在原地。他是个普通人，他还只是个普通人。

“想说我什么都不知道？我的确不知道，也没必要知道。”他伏在加贺美的耳边说着，镜子上他的笑容讽刺而无奈。他熟知加贺美的一切，他的家人，他的朋友，他的工作，他的习惯，他的坚持以及他的落败。但加贺美不知道六年前涉谷的车站里发生了什么。天道的仇恨，天道的报复，天道的胆怯，天道的震惊，天道的希望以及天道的世界，加贺美不了解这些，也永远无法明白天道总司这个名字的重量。  
“这就是我强大的原因。而你……”天道松开了按着加贺美头的手，抓着他的手腕用力地往下拽，听着对方发出一声惨叫，上半身后仰着，突出喉咙的曲线脆弱得一折就断。天道掐着加贺美的下颚，强硬地掰过他的脸，镜中的两人由于借位看起来像是接吻似的纠缠在一起。天道贴着他的嘴角下了最后的判决。

“加贺美，你只是个弱者。”

他咬着加贺美的下唇，趁他吃痛的时候溜进了温热的口腔里。另一具身体剧烈地挣扎起来，在天道看来不过是砧板上的活鱼，徒劳无功的行为。加贺美猛地合上牙关，嘴里尝到了学的味道，可是天道没有退出，执意地纠缠着他的舌尖。不一会儿，加贺美闭上了眼睛，不再挣扎。他感到天道通过紧贴的双唇掠夺着他身体里的力量。就在他支持不住的时候，一只有力的手臂横在他的腹部托起了他快要滑下的身体。这让他获得了一个着力点，也使得彼此的下身更加贴近。他们还维持着那个别扭的姿势，两头野兽放任对方对自己的身体索取温度，没有一方能够停下。  
水雾逐渐隐去了他们交缠在一起的身影，不停歇的水声藏起了那些不应该发出的音符。

外面的雨停了。

“加贺美。”天道说着，在他光洁的脖颈上又咬出一朵血花，对方只是下意识地呜咽了几声，就连那声音也像是录音机播出来的那样沙哑而机械。天道的手再次上移，在加贺美的肚脐附近画着圈，尚未修剪的指甲不痛不痒地刮过平滑的小腹，让他想往后缩，倘若再退会被那肉刃刺穿，进退两难的情况下，他只能保持着这个不上不下的姿势。而这非常困难，难受得他的两条腿都在发抖。  
两人的身体近的快要融入彼此的血肉之中，天道自然发现了加贺美的难处，他非常宽容地放过了他。然而离这场侵略结束还有很长一段时间。  
天道的指尖以非常缓慢的速度沿着加贺美身体的中轴线上移着，没有施加任何力度，单纯地用指腹扫过。即便如此，还是让他觉得本就高温的身体再次燃烧起来，从内到外的火焰快要将他焚烧得连骨头也不剩，加贺美急促地喘着气，希望吸入肺中的冷空气可以为自己降温。  
他听到天道又在轻笑了。他不知道是在笑自己笨拙的反应，还是在笑事情发展的轨道。天道的手最终停在了肋骨的下方，然后瞄准了耳后根那一小块皮肤。先是用唇瓣试探性地衔着，再用犬齿小幅度地拉扯，再松开，反复着这个步骤，直到加贺美放弃了继续忍耐呻吟为止。  
趁着天道还没想好下一个攻略的目标，加贺美转过头来，喘着粗气，尽量用平时的嗓音跟天道交谈，但他包含欲望的喉音很快出卖了他，“喂……你……”天道亲吻着他的侧脸，耐心地等着下一句言辞，反倒是加贺美支支吾吾地说不出一句完整的话。在天道吻到他的眼皮附近的时候，他的声音比之前得更加甜腻，就像家中的宠物蹭着裤脚撒娇一样。

他达成了他的目的了。在加贺美的身体还沉浸在这种难以抵挡的愉悦时，天道露出了自己一直隐忍的欲望。他在加贺美的背上尽情地打上烙印，丝毫不顾及对方遍体鳞伤的身体是否还能承受这种暴力的对待方式。左手用适当的力度掐着加贺美的脖子，享受着掌心中生命的搏动，不会过于用力，但足以让他产生窒息感。  
被痛感夹攻的加贺美连尖叫的发不出来，张着嘴急促地吸气，天道放在他肋骨附近的手能感受到激烈的起伏。

这种扭曲的方式能让双方都明白，他还活着，他们都活着。在这个偌大的世界中有着他们的存在。

像是达成了共识一般，加贺美默许了天道的任性，不再压抑即将出口的欲望。就跟往常一样，他们之间总要有一个人退步，这个人总是加贺美。什么都没有改变，什么都在改变，世界线的分离与叠加在此刻与他们毫无关系。疼痛让他们紧密地联合在一起，仅此而已。没有人愿意退出这场没有硝烟的战争。

 

当天道在加贺美的后颈轻啄的时候，对方滑出了几声吞咽口水的声音。突然被这么温柔地对待会感到不适应吗？天道笑了笑，用舌尖描绘着侧面颈动脉的线条，激起了身下之人更剧烈的反应。  
这也难怪，之前是稍微过分了点。天道拉开了一点距离，审视着青年并不健壮的身体：大大小小的淤青是之前打架时还未痊愈的，有几处擦伤正在结痂；除了这些，剩余空白的地方全被天道留下的痕迹所覆盖，吻痕、咬痕、齿痕。特别是肩胛骨的位置，已经见了血，又添了几道艳丽的新伤。手掌下高温的皮肤让他产生了这个人快要被融化的错觉。  
顺着颈部往上看，就能发现他的耳朵也红得厉害，隔着厚重的水雾都能清晰地看见那里的轮廓以及那种欲滴的深红，想必脸上的色彩不比这里的浅多少。  
天道伸出手想证实一下自己的猜想，碰到的却是加贺美的手臂。他把自己的脸埋在双臂间，不让任何人看到，包括他自己。这大概是天道现在唯一不满意的事情了。

“加贺美。”他在他的耳边轻声哄骗着，说话时呼出的热气都吹在了加贺美的外耳廓上，他忍不住偏了偏头试图躲开天道德突袭。“把头抬起来。”青年还是保持着遮掩的模样，并不打算听从。  
天道毫不意外。但他有备用计划来应对这种情况。  
加贺美的右肩上有一块特别显眼的淤青，看样子才印上去不久。每次天道只是用嘴唇稍稍擦过那里都会引起对方一阵轻颤。现在他把下巴靠在了这个才发现的敏感点下方，露出了相对较为尖锐的虎牙，毫不怜惜地咬在了那块印痕上。

“啊！”强烈的痛感混杂着难以言喻的快感迫使加贺美在惊呼的同时离开了自己的臂弯，这样急剧又突然的动作让他整个人都往后移了一分，结果是使得后方天道埋在他体内的肉刃刺得更深了。意识到失去了自己的屏障，想要再次缩回的时候，天道已经扯住了他的头发，切断了他所有的退路。

“能看清楚吗？你自己的样子。”天道非常体贴地擦去镜面上的水雾，以便让加贺美好好地看个清楚。他此时的模样完全暴露在镜中，不管是嘴角旁的水痕，潮红的双颊，矛盾而蹙起的眉峰，还是失神的双眼，都原原本本地映照出来。

然后是短暂的停顿，也许是几秒，也可能是几分钟。片刻的沉默让两人趋于同步的心跳放大了数倍。

之后他猛烈地挣扎起来，逃离面前的加贺美（kagami）是他唯一存有的想法。天道看到这样的场景，嘴角的弧度又加大了几分。他轻而易举地控制住加贺美的全身，不费吹灰之力就让他只能在自己的怀里小幅度地扭动着。

一举一动间还是那么的游刃有余，但天道清楚，自己已经失控了，而这都是加贺美的错。他深埋多年的那个潘多拉魔盒被残忍地从心脏中挖出来，始作俑者应当为此付出代价：他要让加贺美亲眼目睹自己的世界分崩离析。

怀里的青年开始放软了身体，只是愣愣地与镜中的自己对视着，默默承受着天道的抽插。在他自己不知道的时候，眼泪又滑了下来，这一瞬间被天道捕捉到了。他总是能最快地获悉加贺美的弱点，不管何时，不管何地。  
“啊啊，又哭了。说起来那个时候也哭了。”加贺美的眼神变得惊恐起来，他的双唇开开合合，想说什么却堵在了喉咙里，浴室里能听到的只有断断续续的呻吟。“拟态成你弟弟的异虫被我杀死的时候，虽然下着雨，不过的确哭了吧。”加贺美的声音一下子拔高了一个调子，听起来更像是哭喊，或是求饶，但天道并不想就此打住。  
“那个时候你是不是说要变得比我更强？可是现在你在干什么？跟我这个凶手做爱还被操得连话都说不出来？”天道说着，原本托住他腹部的手慢慢下移，到达翘起的肉棒处，松松地环着，戏弄般地蹂躏着。  
他如愿以偿地看到镜中人的眼里不再有任何事物。纯粹的黑瞳堪比人偶的玻璃眼珠，易碎但美丽。看够了之后，他用手心挡住了加贺美的眼睛，满意地啃咬着他的耳垂，用最温柔的动作掩饰着被极大满足的暴虐心。与此相反的是他在加贺美后穴中更加肆意的冲撞。

浴室中的水雾再次抹去了镜面的景象。

 

天道把晕倒的加贺美抱出浴室的时候，他的眼神已经不再像刚才那样狂热。他知道自己做出这件事情后可能会产生的影响，但他不会后悔。这是他做事的准则之一。  
捏着加贺美的双颊给他灌下了退烧药后，天道帮他换上了干净的衣服，顺手拿了两件往自己身上套，尽管那并不合身，至少好过穿着全湿的衣服回去。树花会担心的。  
安排好一切之后，天道又走到床边，加贺美正无意识地把自己蜷成一个团，眉头还是紧紧地锁着。这种胎儿式的睡姿是缺乏安全感的表现。  
看着这样的加贺美，天道的嘴角不自觉地上扬。他蹲了下来，把玩着加贺美耳边的发丝，以一种命令式的口吻请求道：“就算是这样你也还是会追上来的吧。因为你是笨蛋啊。”说完，他起身，离开了这间公寓。

一切尚在计划之内，天道在关上门的时候想着，除了浴室那场意外，其他基本还在计划之内。  
不锈钢门关上的瞬间，床上的人睁开了眼睛。

外面的世界还是没有放晴，层层叠叠的积雨云昭示着下一次降水的到来并不会让人等太久。天道烦躁地把手指插进未干透的头发里，往后梳着，露出前额。现在的天空跟他进去前相比几乎没有任何变化。

他讨厌雨天。

End.

※蓝色的伞是加贺美的


End file.
